


《他真是个攻啊》第72章和谐部分

by YINGJUN



Category: Original Work
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YINGJUN/pseuds/YINGJUN
Relationships: 江醉非/裴何凌
Kudos: 6





	《他真是个攻啊》第72章和谐部分

刚一关上门，裴何凌就把江醉非压在墙上亲。两人性器相抵，相互磨蹭着，唇舌纠缠，温热的口水在彼此之间润湿着，带来性欲的火花。

两个人都有些急躁，因为确实好久没有真正的做过了。

平时江醉非只是骗裴何凌帮他舔一下，并不让裴何凌真正地进入他。

裴何凌将舌头伸到江醉非的嘴里，舔舐着他口中的柔软，嘴唇相互摩擦，带来着厚重的快感。

江醉非将一条腿嵌到裴何凌的两腿中间，抬起膝盖磨蹭着裴何凌的性器，。

他解开了裴何凌的裤腰带，把手伸进去，隔着内裤揉弄着，裴何凌已经硬起来的兴趣。

“你怎么硬得这么快？”江醉非问。

裴何凌挺着腰，把自己的性器往江醉非手里送，难耐地说：“一动一动，难受。”

江醉非在裴何凌面前跪了下来，把裴何凌的内裤给脱下，将那又硬又粗的阴茎含进了嘴里。

这是这一段时间以来，江醉非第一次给裴何凌舔。

裴何凌简直要窒息，血液都在倒流，快感渗进了四肢百骸。

他站着，双腿有些发抖，低下头去，只看到江醉非黑色的头顶。

他抓着江醉非的头发，抑制着冲动，咬着牙不让自己往江醉非嘴里插。

江醉非吞吐了一会儿，将口中的阴茎吐了出来，改为用手撸动着。

还有些抱怨地说道：“你怎么越长越大了？”

裴何凌将他拉起来，抱着他，亲手忙脚乱地脱衣服。

两人炙热的胸膛紧紧贴在一起，胸腔鼓动着。心脏跳动的声音，贴着肉身传给了彼此。

接吻，也能带来巨大的快感，这是裴何凌和江醉非在一起之后才知道的。

江醉非一边和裴何凌色情地接吻，一边撸动着裴何凌的性器，说道：“我觉得，光是接吻，你就能射出来。你自己看看，你都硬成什么样子了。这么没出息。”

裴何凌不可否认，他太想要了。

从两人分开到现在，已经很久没有做过了。

他一个年气方刚的男人，憋了这么久，是真的憋得难受了。

两人亲吻着，没几下，已经脱光了彼此的衣服。

裴何凌说：“去沙发上。”

江醉非急切地舔着裴何凌的脖子，一口一口地吮吸着，吻着，像是在吃肉。

“直接去床上做。”他说。

裴何凌却强硬起来，嗓音粗重：“不，我要在沙发上做一次，然后再回床上做。”

江醉非加大了力度，紧紧握着裴何凌的性器：“不，我不想在沙发上，沙发上施展不开。”

裴何凌红着眼睛，直接把江醉非扛起来，丢到了沙发上去。

他压住江醉非亲，硬挺的阴茎蹭在江醉非紧实的腹部。

江醉非还是不愿意在沙发上做，他喜欢在床上那样宽大的地方。

他用力咬了一下裴何凌的下唇：“回床上去，宝贝儿，听话。”

裴何凌可能会有点儿沙发情缘，就喜欢在沙发上做。

他握着自己那勃发的性器，抵在江醉非的后穴上，说：“你要是不听我的，我就直接插进去，也不给你扩张，也不润滑了。”

江醉非难受地自己套弄着自己的阴茎，说：“在这里就在这里嘛，这么凶干什么。”

裴何凌让江醉非坐在沙发上，自己跪了下来，开始给江醉非口交。

“技术越来越好了，以后天天给老公舔，好不好？”

裴何凌吞吐着江醉非的性器，自下而上地看着江醉非，没有说话。

把江醉非伺候得射了一次之后，他才去把润滑液拿过来，细致地给江醉非扩张。

裴何凌坐在沙发上，抱着江醉非的屁股，让江醉非往他的性器上坐下去。

江醉非摸着裴何凌这根硬热的阴茎，慢慢地坐了下去，轻轻抽气。

等柱身擦过那一点的时候，他情不自禁爽得骂人。

“裴何凌，我操你祖宗，好他妈爽啊！”

裴何凌用力往上顶弄：“爽了你还骂我祖宗干什么？”

江醉非搂着裴何凌的肩膀，低下头去和他亲吻，肉体的摩擦是爱抚的高潮。

两人不断交合，下身相连着抽插。

裴何凌啃咬着江醉非的胸膛，用力吮吸他胸前的小红点，色欲在彼此之间横冲直撞。

他喘着气问江醉非：“老公，舒服吗？我把你操得爽不爽？”

江醉非舒服得快要说不出话来：“舒服......我操，好舒服，就是这样，再用力一点。”

两人在沙发上高潮了一次，又纠缠着接吻，急不可耐地回到床上去开始了第二轮。

这一次，裴何凌压在江醉非的身上，正面进入。

他们激烈地做爱，像不知疲倦的野兽。

不停地交合，接吻，爱情和欲望混杂在一起，带来灭顶的快感。

不知做了多少次，江醉非有些受不了了，他已经射不出什么东西了。

“好了好了，不搞了，精尽人亡了。”

裴何凌依旧压在他的身上抽送，吻着他的脸：“最后一次了，小江哥，我真爱你。”

江醉非被裴何凌给来来回回，反反复复地操了个遍。最后也分不清天南地北了，他只记得裴何凌抱着他去洗了个澡。

然后还在浴室里强行给他口交，不断地亲吻他。


End file.
